onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 477
Chapter 477 is titled "3/8". Cover Page Straw Hat with Animals: Usopp hang-gliding with three birds. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates continue their battle with Moria and Oars. Long Summary While Nico Robin subdues Gecko Moria with her Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Manos technique, Oars begins to wonder why he is unable to stretch anymore, and Usopp thanks Robin for saving him. As Moria advises Robin that something like this will be unable to stop him, he suddenly appears behind her and uses Brick Bat, forcing Robin to desperately defend herself with Veinte Fleur: Calendula. Robin falls to the ground, overwhelmed by the many shadow bats, prompting an enraged Sanji to destroy the bats with a flurry of kicks, saving her. The shadows of the bats then form a shadow doppelganger of Moria behind Robin, who is surprised by this but she comments that she mustn't let Moria's shadow distract her as she concentrates on defeating Moria's real body, knowing if he goes down his shadow also will. As she uses Cuatro Mano: Clutch to physically cripple Moria's real body, the Straw Hats begin to celebrate their victory until Moria suddenly appears behind Robin, commenting he can switch locations with his doppelganger anytime thanks to his Kage Kage no Mi powers. As Moria notes he won the long-range battle he had against Robin, he proceeds to take her shadow, knocking her unconscious. Sanji, furious, unleashes his Diable Jambe and proceeds to attack Moria, however he had switched places with his doppelganger and has reappeared in Oars' stomach. With Moria back in Oars' stomach, Oars regains his ability to stretch, and he proceeds to finish off the unconscious Robin with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, only for Sanji to deflect the attack with his Diable Jambe: Frit Assorti. As Sanji orders the others to move Robin to a safe location, he confronts Oars, only for Chopper, who has been examining Oars' body this entire time, to inform Sanji and Zoro that Oars' cause of death when he was alive was an external cause. Chopper, noting that Oars was frozen to death 500 years ago and that the joint in his right arm was severely frostbitten, tells Zoro and Sanji that Oars' weakness was his right arm. Chopper also claims that Oars was frozen to death while not wearing any clothes, promting Zoro and Sanji to comically proclaim that they don't want to lose to an idiot like him. Chopper explains that as a zombie, Oars doesn't feel physical pain, but he can still take damage, so if his right arm was immobilized his attack power would be halved. Annoyed, Oars grabs Chopper from his right shoulder, only for Chopper to turn into his Brain Point form to avoid being crushed. Telling Oars that the gap in his fist is like a cave, Chopper eats a Rumble Ball, uses Jumping Point to jump from Oars' fist and uses Arm Point to prepare for an attack. As Sanji runs up Oars' arm to offer Chopper a hand, they both proceed to use Armée de L'Air Kokutei Roseo Shoot on Oars' right arm. Oars claims that the attack will not work, only for Chopper to correct him saying all the damage he accumulated will eventually kick in. As Oars prepares to attack them, Zoro shouts for Sanji and Chopper to get away, but it is too late as Oars pummels them both with Gomu Gomu no Gatling. With Sanji and Chopper defeated, and Robin and Brook unconscious, Moria excitedly exclaims that there are four down and three (Zoro, Nami, and Usopp) to go. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Gecko Moria notes that thanks to his Kage Kage no Mi powers, he can instantly switch places with his doppelganger anytime to avoid taking damage. *It is revealed that if Moria is not currently inside of Oars, he cannot stretch anymore. *Robin gets her shadow taken by Moria, knocking her unconscious. *Chopper explains that Oars was frozen to death 500 years ago and that his right arm's joints were severely frostbitten, noting his right arm is his primary weakness. *Oars defeats Sanji and Chopper with Gomu Gomu no Gatling, and now there are three Straw Hats (Zoro, Usopp, Nami) left that are not incapacitated. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 371 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 477 it:Capitolo 477